


20字十则

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Il Divo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 多CP。





	20字十则

**Author's Note:**

> 不记得何时写的，甚至不记得是不是和小伙伴的联文（印象里不是？）依然：与真人无关！！

Adventure（冒险）

关于墨西哥的那架小型飞机：Seb是他们的英雄。

* * *

Angst（焦虑）

“Carlos，我会帮你找个好姑娘的。”Seb轻轻握住他的手。

* * *

Horror（惊栗）

在激动的人群的拉扯中，Seb跌下了舞台。

* * *

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

“Need sleep. Can't sleep...clowns will eat me! (anyone? Anyone? Buehler? Buehler? (save Ferris!! (zzzzzzz.....)))”←

* * *

Western（西部风格）

Urs将马拴上，抬头看见Seb靠在墙上，拨弄着手里的鞭子对着他暧昧地笑。

* * *

Sci-Fi（科幻）

David醒来时，Carlos在他身边沉默地坐着凝视远方的星球。他们的飞船看上去完全报废了。

* * *

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情） 

闪光灯一闪。Urs走过去握住拿着相机的David的手腕，“我们要迟到了。”对方看上去困惑而慌乱。他胸口的牌子写着“BBC, 记者，David Miller”

* * *

Fetish（恋物癖） 

Carlos需要确保Seb永远都不会知道谁买下了他那套用来搞慈善活动的西装。

* * *

Suspense（悬念） 

David端着星巴克的咖啡走进录音室。“Seb，你要的……”Seb正以一种不太正常的状态靠在窗台上俯视下面午夜的大街。

* * *

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

总是有记者问他们演唱会前是否有什么特殊的仪式。是的，当然有，但是他们永远不会说出来。


End file.
